


We Start When This Ends

by Tedecanyella



Series: The Great Longing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: Extras para el AU deThe Great Longing.





	We Start When This Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hola a todas y todos los que aún estáis por aquí! 
> 
> La verdad es que no esperaba tardar tanto en darle un final a _The Great Longing_ , pero en fin, en esto de escribir las cosas no siempre van como una planea (no para mí como mínimo). En todo caso, quiero deciros que el final va a llegar, y que si todo va como tengo previsto va a ser pronto.
> 
> De momento, he querido dejaros con este extra por parte de Bucky, que ha estado colaborando muchísimo más que Steve en lo de contarme cómo les ha ido durante el tiempo en que están separados (no muy bien :p). Se sitúa en la Navidad del segundo año de universidad de Steve, medio año antes de esa intro en que Steve ve a Natasha cantar, y desde dónde va a retomar el última capítulo de TGL. Así pues, un poco de historia de lo que les pasó en medio.
> 
> La idea es que iré colgando aquí otras cosas que puedan salir de este universo, pero de momento os dejo con Bucky, que no ha podido hablar hasta ahora.
> 
> ¡Ah, sí! El título es una frase de la canción _The Great Longing_ , de Lost Under Heaven, porque parecía adecuado hacerlo así.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Hace un año y medio que Bucky y Steve cortaron, o que Steve se marchó a la universidad y su relación absurda terminó, o como cada cuál quiera llamarlo, no es que a Bucky le importe mucho, la verdad. No más allá de que él y Steve no están juntos y no son amigos y ni siquiera se llaman por teléfono.

Un año y medio sin apenas hablarse, pero Bucky sigue yendo a casa de Sarah. Y no es por Steve, por supuesto que no. Es porque Sarah es una adulta que le trata con respeto y le escucha, con la que puede sentarse y hablar y dejar sabiendo que nunca va a decir nada que no sea por su propio bien, y no es que Bucky la vea como una madre ni nada de eso. Ya tiene una, y para bien o para mal sigue yendo a visitarla, aunque siempre sale de esa casa con ganas de escuchar música dura y agresiva, no le importa ni qué, hasta que se le revienten los tímpanos, y de hacer tonterías. Últimamente solo coge la moto y conduce hasta que tiene todos los músculos agotados, porque está aprendiendo a ser una persona equilibrada que no se daña a sí misma como forma de lidiar con los problemas.

Nah, Sarah no es una madre para él. Es una amiga.

(Y si piensa en ella como algún tipo indeterminado de _familia_ , no tiene por qué confesárselo a nadie).

Tampoco es porque sea la madre de Steve, porque no hablan de Steve. Hablan de libros, hablan de pelis, hablan de cosas del día a día y de lo jodida que es la vida a veces.

Pero. Sarah _es_ la madre de Steve. Y a veces, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, o la pausa de invierno, o de su cumpleaños, o simplemente porque sí, aparecen dibujos nuevos en la nevera de su cocina, sobre la repisa de su chimenea, y se los deja mirar tanto rato como él quiera sin comentarle nada, simulando ni darse cuenta mientras prepara café para los dos y saca algo de comer.

Nunca comenta nada, hasta que un día, después del primer verano después de que Bucky y Steve cortaran –o _lo que sea–_ , un día de esos en que el otoño se huele en el aire, las aceras cubiertas de hojarasca seca y un crepitar estático en el ambiente, cielos plomizos, Bucky tiene un día de bajón solo porque sí, a pesar de que las cosas le van bien y de que acaba de empezar unas cuantas asignaturas online en la universidad que parecen interesantes. Pero a veces pasa. Se levanta para ir al taller y está vacío por dentro y una voz más que familiar en su cabeza le recuerda que nunca valdrá para nada, que puede disimular todo lo que quiera intentando trabajar y _estudiar_ , que puede darse tantos aires como quiera, pero que todos van a ver que es un inútil al final y que va a terminar como merece; solo y sin _nada_.

Es uno de esos días, que ha pasado taciturno, con los auriculares puestos, uno de esos días en que Dugan ha atendido a todos los clientes y él se ha aislado del mundo, solo trabajando, y Sarah, como es más buena persona de lo que merece, sigue sin comentar nada. Pero cuando Bucky ya se marcha le anuda la bufanda en el cuello, le pone una mano en la mejilla, y le dedica una de esas sonrisas brillantes de ojos azules arrugados por los bordes que a Bucky le ponen el corazón en un puño porque le recuerdan demasiado a. Cosas en las que no piensa.

–Esto es para ti –dice, y le pasa un papel doblado que resulta ser el dibujo de uno de los puentes de Central Park, hecho con lápices de color, tan lleno de detalle, tan evocador, que es mejor que ninguna postal que Bucky haya visto nunca, porque transmite todo tipo de promesas, una belleza sutil que solo unos ojos en concreto habrían sido capaces de captar.

Bucky sabe que no tendría que aceptarlo. Que no fue pensado para que él lo tuviera, que solo haberlo visto ya es más de lo que tendría que haber hecho. Pero lo toma y lo guarda entre las páginas de uno de esos libros de segunda mano que atesora en sus estanterías, y vuelve a él una y otra vez, tantas que las líneas por las que está doblado empiezan a hacerse cada vez más finas y tiene miedo de romperlo.

Sarah sigue regalándole dibujos, y Bucky nunca protesta, los guarda todos; el del dormitorio, el de un chico que no conoce nadando en una piscina, el del puesto de perritos calientes. Incluso el de Sam Wilson sonriendo, agujero entre los incisivos, y un campo de béisbol de fondo; una imagen que podría ser cualquier foto de Instagram pero que resulta ser algo mucho más personal, tan íntimo que casi no se acuerda del ramalazo instintivo de celos que le sobreviene cada vez que lo mira.

Piensa mucho en los dibujos íntimos. En los que quedaron en su piso, que descolgó de las paredes pero que sigue mirando de vez en cuando. Como un álbum de fotos, en el que él mismo es el protagonista. No es que le guste verse por vanidad, aunque puede ser todo lo vanidoso que haga falta si se pone, pero le gusta lo que la persona que hizo los dibujos vio en él.

Pasan los meses así y la Navidad vuelve a caerles encima y Bruno, el chico al que conoció el año anterior en la escuela nocturna y con el que se enrolló un par de veces, vuelve a ponerse en contacto con él. Para follar, por supuesto, y es algo nuevo, en todo ese tiempo, estar repitiendo tantas veces, estar quedando explícitamente con alguien para tener sexo de forma semiregular, llevárselo a casa y terminar haciendo otras cosas, después de hacerlo, como comer platos de pasta o ver alguna serie en el portátil, o todo a la vez.

De golpe hay alguien nuevo en su vida, además de sus amigos del bar de Thor y algún que otro ligue de fin de semana, y le habla a Sarah de él, esa tarde en que va a verla. Faltan pocos días para Navidad y no piensa aparecer por allí de nuevo hasta que las vacaciones hayan terminado, así que esa tarde deja que se les haga de noche hablando, y van por el segundo café, cuando se decide a sacar el tema.

No es que crea que Sarah vaya a echarle de su casa ni nada, ni tan solo que vaya a molestarse. No lo cree. Pero Sarah _es_ la madre de Steve, por mucho que Bucky intente olvidarlo.

Cuando Bucky termina de hablar, Sarah avanza una mano entre los dos, se la coloca encima de la suya:

–Es la primera vez que me hablas de alguien.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia de inmediato, pero no tiene tiempo ni de pronunciar la excusa que ya tiene en los labios antes de que Sarah diga:

–Lo que quiero decir es que este chico debe de ser importante para ti. Y me alegro.

Bucky vuelve a apretar los labios, traga saliva.

–Bruno es buen tío. Y sé que suena raro, como si hubiéramos empezado al revés, pero nos estamos haciendo bastante amigos. Es… No sé. Está bien, no estar tan solo.

–No tienes por qué estar solo –responde Sarah, y alza una mano–. Y no me refiero a mí, sé de lo que estamos hablando. Pero, pase lo que pase… Steve y tú siempre fuisteis buenos amigos, por encima de todo lo demás. Nunca he perdido la esperanza de que podáis recuperar eso, cuando estéis listos.

Y Bucky no esperaba que Sarah fuera y le sacara justo ese tema, el que siempre han esquivado, justo cuando va y le dice que se está tirando a otro tío a menudo, pero hace su mejor intento de sonreír, aunque está seguro de que parece un gato pasado por agua. Y entonces, de golpe, antes de que pueda cambiar de tema o ni volver a su café, la puerta de entrada se cierra con un golpe seco y hay pasos y hay una voz, hay la voz de Steve, diciendo:

–Eh, mamá… estoy aquí…

Y Bucky mira a Sarah, lo que es ridículo, como si ella fuera a decirle qué hacer, pero Sarah parece genuinamente sorprendida, está sonriendo, mirando a la puerta, donde ha aparecido Steve, que les mira con una mano agarrada al marco de la puerta de la cocina con fuerza.

–No te esperaba hasta mañana –dice Sarah, que parece encantada, y Steve encoge un hombro, tenso.

–El billete de tren me salía más barato para hoy, y quería darte una sorpresa –dice, con un tono de alegría forzado que es como una tiza chirriando sobre pizarra, y entonces va y se tumba hacia él–. Eh, Buck. No esperaba verte por aquí. Qué tal.

Y Bucky supone que bien, dejando aparte que se le está yendo la olla por momentos porque, joder, _joder_ , qué coño le dan a Steve en la universidad, está alto y está enorme, esos brazos, y nunca se acuerda de lo guapo que es, por lo visto, porque le ha pillado con la guardia baja y ahora no puede apartar la vista de sus ojos azules y de esos pómulos y de esos labios, y se pregunta, _de verdad_ , por un par de segundos, qué pasaría si se levantara y le plantara un beso. Allí, en medio de la cocina. Con Sarah mirando.

 _Bienvenido a casa, cariño_.

Joder.

–Bien –logra decir, después de lo que supone que es una eternidad, y suena como si se ahogara en su propia saliva porque sí, así es como liga Bucky Barnes, sí señor–. Bien, sí.

–Bien –repite Steve, y pasan unos segundos más y no, no, en serio, Bucky va a terminar por hacer una tontería, va a terminar por levantarse y pasarle los dedos por la nuca y…

–Tengo que irme.

A partir de allí, se disculpa con Sarah y se despide de Steve y apenas escucha nada de lo que ninguno de los dos dice, y está fuera en cosa de un par de minutos y conduce hasta su piso sin pensar en absolutamente nada.

***

El día siguiente es sábado y tiene un mensaje de Bruno en el móvil para que vaya a buscarle cuando salga de trabajar en la tienda al mediodía, y sí, _sí_ , es exactamente lo que Bucky necesita.

Pasa la mañana peleándose con los deberes de Física y de Iniciación a la Programación, porque ahora tiene los fines de semana libres para dedicarlos a estudiar, y a la una, después de haber comido un par de sándwiches ante el ordenador, se da una ducha, se seca el pelo, y después de un rato intentando hacer algo decente con él decide dejárselo suelto, se pone los vaqueros que sabe que le hacen buen culo y un jersey negro apretado sin nada debajo, lo remata con botas y la cazadora, y sale con expectativas de volver a estar allí en menos de media hora.

Bruno parece cansado, cuando sale del turno, y no es que Bucky no sepa lo que es, ir jodido de horas de sueño y apenas tenerte en pie y no poder pensar en más que dormir, así que le ofrece él mismo pasar por la cafetería a por algo de comida y un café para despejarse.

Bruno le compensa la iniciativa tirándole del cuello del jersey y besándole, y Bucky le acaricia los rizos ásperos y cuando se apartan le mira a los ojos oscuros y piensa en todo lo que quiere hacerle y todo lo que quiere que le haga y empieza a sentirse algo mejor, por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

Llega a la cafetería con los dedos de Bruno debajo del jersey, haciéndole cosquillas mientras aparca la moto, y Bucky se da la vuelta y contraataca, hasta que le tiene riendo.

–Ve entrando tú, quiero fumar –dice Bruno, y fue el mismo Bucky quien le pidió que no lo hiciera con él al lado porque la tentación sigue siendo demasiado grande, pero lleva casi un año sin tocar un cigarrillo y, la verdad, sus pulmones se lo agradecen cuando va al gimnasio, así que entra él solo a la cafetería sin rechistar.

Solo que está en la cola, mirando la pizarra sobre la barra y preguntándose si quiere un café solo o quiere algo con más azúcar ese día, y de la nada aparece Steve. Steve Rogers. Steve. Rubio y alto y con un jersey azul marino horrible, cuello y puños demasiado holgados y manchas de pintura de varios colores.

 Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de esos vaqueros rotos por varios sitios –qué coño le pasa, es una moda de su uni que él se ha perdido o de verdad nadie le ha dicho en dos años que se compre algo de ropa–, y expresión tensa, como si fuera a pegarle una bronca por algo. Bucky se pregunta si va a hacerlo.

–Eh, Buck –es todo lo que dice, y entonces, con un gesto de cabeza por encima del hombro–. Yo y algunos de los chicos estamos en una mesa al fondo. Por si quieres sentarte con nosotros.

Bucky se da cuenta de que le ha estado mirando fijamente porque de golpe se acuerda de parpadear – _bien, fantástico con lo de no parecer idiota cada vez que te topas con Steve, Barnes, va a creer que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza en el taller y te has quedado gilipollas del todo_ –, y entonces ve a, sí, Sam Wilson, alto y guapo y con un principio de barba bien recortada que tendría que parecer ridícula porque, _en serio_ , pero que en realidad le da un aspecto mayor, y otra gente del grupo del insti, y Bucky alza una mano en su dirección, incómodo, y todos le sonríen y le saludan porque siempre fueron mejor gente de lo que él merecía.

–Gracias, pero he venido con un amigo –murmura.

Steve asiente, sin mirar a fuera, sin cambiar de expresión, aún con aspecto de querer echar a gritarle allí en medio. Ha tenido que verles cuando han llegado, oh, _joder_ , haciendo el imbécil encima de la moto, tocándose, y Steve…

Si Steve le grita, Bucky va a perder los papeles y va a hacer algo de lo que los dos van a arrepentirse mucho después –como arrastrarle al pasillo de los baños por el cuello de ese jersey estúpido y, y….

–Puede sentarse también –dice Steve, como si se arrancara cada palabra de dentro.

Bucky siente un impulso mezquino de reírse de él, _qué generoso, Rogers, darme tu jodida bendición que no he pedido para poder pasearme por donde me dé la gana con el tío al que me estoy follando_ , pero por encima de todo quiere rodearle el rostro con las manos, acariciarle las mejillas y los pómulos con los pulgares y sentir y ver como su expresión se suaviza, acariciarle esos labios rojos que está intentando no mirar con todas sus fuerzas, acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído, _sigues siendo el único, cariño, solo tú_. Porque Bucky es débil y es lento, y su cerebro o su corazón o su polla, no sabe qué parte de él exactamente, no entienden que Steve no es nada suyo y que tiene otra vida y que él está siendo patético.

–Nah, iba a… Ya nos íbamos –dice, tragando saliva en seco, desesperado de golpe por algo de aire fresco en el rostro, y Steve aprieta los labios y asiente, se tumba para marcharse, y Bucky tiene que reprimirse para no ponerle una mano en uno de esos hombros anchos y encorvados hacia delante–. Eh, Steve, ¿qué tal…? ¿Va todo bien?

Se siente estúpido al momento, e intenta recogerse el pelo solo para hacer algo pero siempre se le olvida que aún es demasiado corto para hacer _nada_ con él y seguramente se lo ha dejado hecho un desastre. Steve esboza una sonrisa ínfima, algo triste y miserable que apenas puede llamarse una sonrisa y que a Bucky no le gusta en absoluto, que le encoge algo dentro, y asiente:

–Sí. Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Y tú?

Bucky se encoge de hombros. Joder, quiere terminar con esa conversación, cada palabra es como masticar piedras. Por qué coño no se ha marchado ya.

–Ya sabes, como siempre. Oye, tengo que… –señala con un pulgar por encima del hombro y Steve asiente y Bucky está escapando de la cafetería sin ni pensarlo, tomando bocanadas de aire cuando llega al exterior e intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque apenas puede pensar en nada más que en la cajetilla de tabaco que Bruno lleva en la cazadora.

Tiene que hacer algo para disimular que las manos le están temblando –porque ha hablado menos de un minuto con Steve Rogers, patético, _patético_ –, así que cuando llega a la moto le mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta a Bruno y se enciende un cigarrillo, toma aire, lo exhala hacia el aire.

–O sea, que no tomamos café –dice Bruno, y suena casi divertido.

Bucky parpadea, y se da cuenta de que se ha marchado de la cafetería sin haber comprado absolutamente nada.

Mierda. Ahora Steve _sí_ piensa que es un gilipollas rematado.

–Nop. Nos lo tomamos en casa. Venga, voy a prepararte algo de comer.

Bruno no parece tener grandes intenciones de moverse. Sigue apoyado en el asiento de cuero de la moto, pose relajada, y le roba la cajetilla a Bucky para encenderse otro de sus propios cigarrillos. Gracias a Dios no comenta nada de que Bucky esté inhalando humo como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero la bendición termina en cuanto abre la boca:

–Así que ese es Steve Rogers.

Es un baldazo de agua fría. Bucky nunca le ha hablado de Steve a sus ligues, a _nadie_ –bueno, a excepción de Natasha, porque es la única con quien puede hacerlo de verdad, que le conoce tan bien como él, que le quiere tanto como él, sospecha, y es posible que alguna que otra vez le haya comentado algo a Dugan de los dibujos que cuelga en su Instagram y que son una pasada. Pero eso es solo interés artístico.

Sin embargo, Bucky no va por allí llorando por su ex con los tíos con los que tiene sexo. Incluso él tiene unos límites.

–¿Qué coño, Bruno? –pregunta, ofendido, pero el otro chico pone los ojos en blanco, agita una mano.

–Los dibujos colgados en el corcho de tu escritorio están todos firmados, no me mires como si hubiera estado leyendo tu diario secreto.

–Vete a la mierda –murmura.

–Eh –dice Bruno, más meloso de golpe, una mano en su nuca, y Bucky cierra los ojos y, casi a su pesar, se deja tranquilizar un poco por el contacto humano–. ¿Quieres darle un espectáculo? ¿Enseñarle un poco de lo que se está perdiendo, o como mínimo hacerle sentir lo suficiente incómodo para que deje de mirar hacia aquí dos segundos seguidos?

–¿Está mirando? –pregunta Bucky, alzando la cabeza hacia Bruno por inercia y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan trasparente, y pone una mueca, mortificado–. Oye, vámonos.

–¿Seguro? –pregunta Bruno, una ceja alzada con malas intenciones, sonrisa socarrona en sus labios finos.

–Mira, Steve no merece que intente hacerle sentir mal. Y seguramente solo haría el ridículo, él no… Tiene su vida, ¿sabes? No le importa con quién me esté liando.

–No, claro, por eso sigue mirando –replica Bruno, y el muy idiota alza la mano y saluda, sonriendo.

Bucky se da la vuelta, alarmado, y dentro de la cafetería Steve le está devolviendo el saludo a Bruno con una expresión entre divertida y resignada. Entonces Bruno le está haciendo señas para que salga y el caso perdido de Steve va y lo hace, está saliendo a la calle sin ni ponerse el abrigo aunque están a finales de diciembre y ha estado nevando por las noches y va hacia ellos y le tiende una mano a Bruno sin ni mirar a Bucky.

–Steve Rogers.

–Bruno Garcia.

Y Bucky está allí en medio de los dos, con ganas de morirse un poco, de esconderse debajo de una manta y desaparecer. O de marcharse de allí y follar en paz, como era el plan.

Pero Steve va y pregunta, como el desastre andante que es:

–Buck y yo somos amigos del instituto. ¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros?

Y Bruno ríe, puede que de ese apodo estúpido que Steve sigue soltando en cuanto tiene la ocasión, como si no le hiciera sonar como si quisiera marcar su terreno, como si a Bucky no le cabreara oírlo, o puede que de lo directo que es Steve. No todo el mundo está acostumbrado a Steve Rogers.  

–La escuela nocturna, el año pasado –dice Bruno.

Steve mira a Bucky, le lanza una de esas sonrisas que antes eran solo para él, una sonrisa secreta de _orgullo_. Bucky no lo quiere, _no lo quiere_ , quiere escupírselo en la cara y quiere asesinar a Bruno por decírselo, pero es demasiado tarde, Steve se está poniendo todo intenso y no va a haber quien le pare, en serio, alguien tiene que decirle que no puede ir por allí regalando ese corazón enorme que tiene al primero que encuentra.

–No lo sabía –dice, mirándole con expresión maravillada, y Bucky resopla, se cruza de brazos.

–Porque no te lo dije, por eso no lo sabías –dice, lleno de mala leche, y oh, bien, ha conseguido herir a Steve, que vuelve a apretar los labios y asiente, y Bucky solo quiere ponerse de rodillas y. No sabe qué.

¿Suplicar? Decirle que lo siente, que siente si alguna vez le ha hecho daño –todas las veces que sabe que se lo ha hecho–, que no iba en serio. Que nunca va en serio, aunque le aparte una y otra vez de él. Que por favor, por favor, se quede y no vuelva a escucharle cuando intente echarle de su lado.

Se odiaría, pero quizás lo haría.

 _Mierda_.

–En fin. Bruno, encantado –dice Steve, siempre tan educado–. Mis amigos y yo saldremos esta noche, por si os apetece venir.

–Yo no puedo, me marcho esta noche para casa de mi hermana, voy a pasar la Navidad con mis sobrinos –explica Bruno, y su naturaleza es la de alguien relajado, de trato fácil, es lo que a Bucky le atrajo de él en primer lugar, aparte de sus ojos dulces, sus rizos negros, y sus caderas estrechas y sus brazos delgados pero fuertes. Es fácil, pasar por alto el filo de mala intención en sus siguientes palabras, para alguien que no le conozca:

–Bucky podría ir con vosotros, no creo que tenga planes…

Bucky no tiene ni las fuerzas para buscarse excusas. No le da la gana seguir jugando a ese juego. Echa el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con la bota.

–Ya veremos –murmura, y se monta a horcajadas en la moto–. Steve.

–Buck –murmura Steve, volviendo a ponerse las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, tan triste y tan guapo, con las mejillas arreboladas de frío y los ojos azules clavados en él sin atisbo de vergüenza, como si le viera entero por dentro y lo _aceptara_ , y tienen que marcharse de una jodida vez, en serio.

Esa noche, después de que Bruno se haya marchado para ir a pasar la Navidad con su familia, Bucky desentierra su cajetilla de Lucky Strikes del último cajón de su mesilla de noche, y sube al tejado a helarse el culo y fumar, porque se siente un poco autodestructivo pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo peor que eso. Solo encadena unos cuantos cigarrillos y escucha música de esa lista que sigue ampliando y que comparte con Steve, que sigue llevando su nombre, y lo de ese día ha sido un golpe pero se dice que tenía que pasar.

Ha pasado, y ha sobrevivido.

Va a sobrevivir. Como lleva haciendo los últimos diecinueve años.

***

–Deberías pasar la Navidad con Sarah.

Dugan y Bucky están limpiando el taller. Ha sido un día tranquilo, después de una semana ajetreada en que todo el mundo necesitaba, de golpe, poner al día sus coches para ir a pasar la Navidad con sus familias.

Esa tarde ha pasado lenta, han tenido tiempo de poner orden al taller, y Bucky aún tiene su cuaderno en las manos y está terminando de hacer inventario, ha apuntado todos los recambios y piezas que va a tener que pedir en cuanto enero empiece.

Lo jodido es que el trabajo le gusta. Le gusta de verdad. Steve cree que lo sacrificó todo, dejando el insti, dejándole a él, pero la verdad, la pura verdad, es que Bucky escogió la opción fácil. Se quedaría toda la vida allí, entre esas cuatro paredes, sumido en la rutina de un trabajo satisfactorio y en el placer de poder tener sus propios trastos por allí, proyectos de restauración, y sería… no _feliz_ , exactamente, eso era otra cosa –más peligrosa, más aterradora–, pero sí algo parecido.

A veces cree que, incluso si consigue sacar adelante un título universitario –y, en sus circunstancias, eso solo ya es mucho suponer–, va a quedarse igualmente. Siempre que Dugan le deje, y de momento no parece querer echarle, gracias a Dios. No es dado a las muestras de reconocimiento pero de vez en cuando le da una palmada en el hombro, un “bueno trabajo”, un “gracias, Jim”, y Bucky siempre ha sido de esa forma, necesitado de todo el cariño y todo el apoyo que pueda chupar de _quien sea_ –no es de extrañar que se volviera adicto a Steve, teniéndolo en cuenta–, y no puede negar que ayuda. Saber que es útil en alguna parte.

Por eso, cree que puede estar labrándose una vida allí.

Y entonces aparece Steve Rogers y lo revienta todo, como en las pelis, cuando estalla una bomba y lo arrasa todo a su paso. Steve Rogers le mira con adoración en los ojos porque fue a la escuela nocturna, a la _jodida escuela nocturna_ , y Bucky vuelve a pensar en diseñar todos esos artefactos de los que Tony le habla, en las revistas que sigue por internet, a alguna de las que se ha subscrito con más vergüenza que si estuviera mirando porno –joder, no siente _ninguna_ vergüenza cuando mira porno. Ni siquiera cuando siempre se decanta por vídeos en que aparecen tíos rubios con espaldas y brazos musculosos, porque eso es cosa suya.

Lo otro, sin embargo. Leer sobre nuevos inventos y mirar planos de diseños hasta las tantas de la noche, intentar descifrar artículos científicos, _eso_ sí es bochornoso.

Todo lo que Steve Rogers le provoca es bochornoso. Todo.

Como ahora mismo, que tiene los nudillos blancos sobre el cuaderno y siente calor en las mejillas e intenta parecer indiferente, ofreciéndole a Dugan que haga el favor de pasar la Navidad con su novia porque no debería tener que renunciar a ello porque Bucky sea demasiado patético.

–De acuerdo –accede Dugan, de una buena gana sospechosa–. Dijo que nos dejaba ir siempre y cuando nos ocupáramos de traer algo de comida. ¿Crees que va a enfadarse si compramos el pavo en ese sitio de todos los años?

–Nah, está muy bueno –replica Bucky, estómago un poco revuelto–. Pero yo no vengo.

Dugan se encoge de hombros, sin alzar la vista del suelo que está barriendo.

–Vale. No vamos pues.

Bucky aprieta los labios para no gritar, porque odia gritar, lo odia con todo su ser, no puede soportarlo de los demás ni de él mismo, pero quiere hacerlo en ese momento. Porque lo de Dugan empieza a ser chantaje emocional.

–No hace falta que me pongas entre la espada y la pared, te lo estoy ofreciendo, ¿no? –murmura, intentando temperar sus palabras, porque hay líneas que no traspasa con Dugan, porque siempre ha sabido cuál es su sitio con él, aunque se traten de iguales la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eso, por algún motivo, sí hace que Dugan levante la cabeza y se apoye en el palo de la escoba, una mano en la cadera. Bucky aprovecha, como tiene por costumbre, para hacer un poco de repaso de cómo está. Tiene buen aspecto. Empezó a hacer ejercicio, después del infarto, y además de dejar de fumar ha empezado a comer mejor. Vuelve a llevar su bigote rubio, y se le ve más joven que un año atrás, de alguna forma. Es un alivio. Siempre lo es, asegurarse de que no va a írsele de las manos sin avisar, de un momento al otro.

–Sí, tú lo estás ofreciendo, y yo lo estoy rechazando –responde, y alza una mano para que Bucky no le interrumpa–. Si algo no voy a hacer, es dejar a ningún miembro de mi familia solo en Navidad. Sarah tiene a Steve, y yo te tengo a ti. A mí me vale, y a ti va a tener que valerte también.

Es una orden y es algo más que Bucky no puede procesar, así que baja la cabeza y parpadea rápido e intenta no pensar más en el tema.

Esa noche se pasa por el bar, y él un par de los chicos que tienen el turno libre toman unas copas y juegan a cartas con Thor, que les presenta a su hermano. Por lo visto, han estado reñidos durante mucho tiempo pero se han reconciliado, aunque por las pullas que no dejan de echarse, Bucky no termina de verlo claro del todo.

Loki es un tío guapo, a su manera, ojos azules y pelo negro, facciones afiladas y comentarios mordaces, y después de un par de copas de más Bucky se encuentra lanzándole más miradas de la cuenta, aunque debe de sacarle diez años como mínimo. Para bien o para mal, Loki parece más divertido que interesado, y Yuri le arrastra a la calle antes de que pueda ponerse demasiado en evidencia.

–Tío, si te tiras al hermano de Thor, no quiero estar en medio cuando se entere, va a _destrozarte_ –dice, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y Bucky sabe, de una forma instintiva, que Thor nunca le pondría un dedo encima a pesar de esos músculos enormes que cultiva con entusiasmo en el gimnasio, pero es verdad que no quiere enemistarse con él o, peor aún, decepcionarle.

Se deja arrastrar hasta un taxi, y por la mañana despierta solo en su cama con mucha menos resaca de la que esperaba –incluso cuando bebe de más, apenas llega a beber un tercio que el resto de gente, un par de cervezas suelen ser su límite y a partir de ahí empieza con los refrescos o el agua– y tiene un mensaje de Steve en el móvil. Las manos le tiemblan mientras lo lee.

–Mi madre dice que os ha invitado a ti y a Dugan a pasar la Navidad en casa. Si tenéis vuestros planes está bien, pero solo quería decirte que la invitación también es de mi parte.

Bucky lanza el móvil entre las sábanas y se frota los ojos, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda se van por inercia a los relieves conocidos de la cruz chapada en oro que lleva colgada del cuello. Se muerde el antebrazo con fuerza, para hacer que se le pasen las ganas de hacer algo, de hacer demasiadas cosas, y después llama a Dugan:

–¿Has comprado ya el pavo?

–Buenos días, Jim –replica Dugan, demasiado alegre–. Ni de coña. Si quieres pavo te lo compras tú, yo tengo crackers, queso, y unas galletas con forma de árbol de Navidad que encontré de oferta en el súper.

Bucky resopla para no reírse, aunque es difícil no hacerlo. Joder, le encanta pasar la Navidad con Dugan.

–Dile a Sarah que tenemos el pavo cubierto –dice, y cuelga antes de que Dugan pueda añadir ni una palabra.

***

La cena va… Bien. Mejor de lo que Bucky esperaba, en todo caso.

Steve lleva otro de esos jerséis desastrados, esa vez uno beige, grueso, de lana rústica, con hebras de hilo de tono marrón, que Bucky no conoce pero que queda bien con su piel clara, con su pelo rubio. Juraría que sus ojos se han vuelto más azules, y sus miradas se encuentran varias veces durante la cena, mientras dejan que Dugan y Sarah lleven el peso de la conversación.

Debería ser incómodo, pero Bucky siente una corriente eléctrica entre ellos cada vez que intercambian una sonrisa irónica, admitiéndose sin palabras lo violento de la situación. Joder, para el final de la cena Steve está riendo de una historia que Bucky ha contado de un cliente del taller, y no es tan graciosa pero Bucky tiene ganas de arrastrarle fuera de allí, escaleras arriba, y…

–Tim, ¿tienes las entradas para la película? –pregunta Sarah, cuando han terminado con los dulces y están bebiendo café, y Dugan asiente, pasa un brazo por detrás del respaldo de su silla.

–Sí, tendríamos que estar allí en menos de media hora.

Steve ya no sonríe, mirada fija en la mesa, dándole vueltas a su taza por encima del mantel con bordados de motivos navideños, y Bucky no está seguro de si es un consuelo pero como mínimo puede decir con seguridad que se la han jugado a los dos.

Sería fácil, escabullirse, mientras Sarah y Dugan se ponen los abrigos en la entrada y él y Steve recogen la mesa. Podría decir que ha quedado, aunque no es verdad. Podría decir que ha quedado con _Bruno_ , pero Bucky no quiere dar la impresión de estárselo restregando por las narices, porque nunca lo quiso, porque no sería justo ni para Steve ni para Bruno y los dos son buenos tíos que probablemente merecen más que lo que él pueda darles. Por motivos distintos.

–Oye, quieres… –dice Steve, señalando el sofá, donde vieron tantas pelis, donde pasaron tantas cosas, y Bucky tiene que decir que no, tiene trabajos que hacer, tienes capítulos del libro de Física que estudiar, y apenas se atreve a alzar la vista hacia Steve, pero lo hace y es un error.

Es un error. Ha pensado tanto en esos ojos azules, en esos labios, en esas facciones, duras, cuando Steve tiene esa expresión cerrada, pero preciosas cuando se suelta, cuando ríe, cuando no se acuerda de ese peso que siempre descansa sobre sus hombros impresionantes.

–Nah –dice Bucky, y ese instante de decepción en la expresión de Steve es insoportable, la forma en que aparta la vista y asiente.

–No, claro. Yo tengo trabajo que adelantar de todas formas, y…

Señala arriba, y Bucky quiere reír, o algo peor, porque son un caso, los dos.

–Podemos terminarnos el vino. Si quieres.

–No te gusta el vino –replica Steve, alzando la vista, ojos claros firmes sobre él, tan poco dispuesto a darle esa tregua, a dejarse mentir, que Bucky no puede evitar sonreír.

–Venga, Steve, es Navidad. Una copa de vino. Y un cigarrillo. ¿Qué dices?

Terminan los dos en el patio trasero, sentados en el escalón de madera, con los abrigos y los gorros puestos, las bufandas, y Bucky inhala con fuerza la primera calada mágica de su cigarrillo, la que le hincha los pulmones y se le extiende por las extremidades, como un cosquilleo, le deja la cabeza más ligera.

Joder, ha añorado fumar.

Lo ha añorado, pero no tanto como a Steve. Incluso de esa forma, sabiendo que no puede pasar nada entre ellos, que Steve tiene una vida aparte de él y que Bucky está luchando por construirse la suya y que nunca más serán lo que fueron.

Incluso de esa forma, sienta _tan_ bien, tenerle cerca, que Bucky se siente borracho como no lo ha estado en siglos, que tiene que reprimirse para no acariciarle el muslo por encima de los vaqueros, echarle una mirada provocadora, un comentario descarado, probar si aún puede llevárselo a la cama.

Una última vez. Qué más daría. Steve está en la universidad, habrá echado los suficientes polvos con la suficiente gente como para haberse vuelto más casual respecto al sexo, quizás no tan intenso como solía ser, cuando le miraba y le tocaba y le hablaba como si fuera a morirse, como si Bucky lo fuera todo, en esos instantes.

Y él… Él no puede romperse más el corazón de lo que ya lo hizo. Se condenaría a cosas mucho peores que pasarlo mal unos días por tener a Steve una vez más. Solo una. Sentir sus labios. Sentir su piel. Su polla, por Dios, sigue pensando en ella, en tenerla en la boca, en tenerla dentro.

Pero no lo hace.

Bucky se queda allí, fumando y bebiendo vino, como el capullo rematado que es, y ni él ni Steve no hablan mucho.

–Ya no fumo –dice Bucky, cuando se enciende el segundo cigarrillo, y Steve ríe, bajo, sarcástico.

–¿No? ¿Qué haces ahora?

 _Tirarme a desconocidos en baños de discotecas_ , quiere decir Bucky, un arranque mezquino que contiene dentro, entre otras cosas porque no es verdad. Ya no. No es que haya dejado de hacerlo por un motivo concreto, pero hace un tiempo que no le apetece tanto.

–Voy al gimnasio por las tardes –responde, se encoge de hombros–. También estudio algunas asignaturas online.

Y siente la mirada de Steve sobre él como si quemara, demasiado intensa otra vez, y Bucky no sabe por qué lo ha admitido, solo que sí lo sabe. Es porque Steve le vuelve blando, blando e idiota.

-¿En la universidad?

-Una local, pero… sí.

–Es… es genial, Buck –dice Steve, voz grave, demasiado seria.

–No es nada serio, ¿vale? No es como si estuviera en la Universidad de Nueva York precisamente.

–Sí lo es, es… –Steve resopla, y sonríe, pero de una forma mala, como si le doliera por dentro–. Lo siento, Buck.

–¿Qué coño sientes? –pregunta Bucky, a la defensiva, porque no puede creer que Steve encuentre motivos para disculparse _por todo_ , en serio, ¿nadie se ha ocupado de recordarle en todo ese tiempo que no todo lo que pasa en el mundo es su responsabilidad?

Steve se encoge de hombros, vista fija en la hierba seca del jardín.

–No haberte preguntado. Me interesa de verdad saber qué estás haciendo. No sabes lo alucinante que me parece lo de la uni. Y  también me alegro de que… –toma aire, aprieta los labios, y asiente, como cuando está tomando una decisión difícil–. De que tengas a alguien, Buck.

Y Bucky no quiere ser cruel, pero no puede evitarla, la risa que escapa de sus labios. Steve alza los ojos, herido.

–No veo por qué tiene gracia, Buck –dice, con severidad, siempre dispuesto a creer que alguien está divirtiéndose a su costa, a costa de su bondad, y Bucky se odia un poco, le está poniendo la mano sobre el brazo antes de poder contenerse.

–No la tiene –le asegura–. Es solo que… Bruno no… Solo nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿sabes?

No sabe qué reacción espera de Steve, pero no que baje los ojos y sonría, como un secreto, como algo que a Bucky se le ha escapado. Ha cambiado, en un año, piensa en ese momento, más allá de haber crecido, de haber puesto músculos donde parecía improbable que pudiera haberlos. Se ha temperado, se ha endurecido.

Le hacía falta, piensa Bucky, pero al mismo tiempo la idea de que Steve se contenga, de que haya aprendido a esconder mejor lo que está pensando, le provoca un desconsuelo insoportable.

–No te esfuerzas en caerle bien al ex del tío con el que solo lo estás pasando bien, Buck.

–Venga ya –protesta Bucky, con exasperación real, al borde de cabrearse en serio–. Por si no lo notaste, Bruno sugirió, y no fue sutil que digamos, que saliéramos por ahí mientras él no está.

Steve se encoge de hombros, sin parecer muy afectado.

–Yo también querría saber si aún sientes algo por tu ex, en su lugar –dice, como si fuera obvio, como si no fuera una pregunta oculta.

O quizás no lo es. Bucky no tiene ni idea de qué es esa conversación, solo quería… Estar junto a Steve. Iba a pedirle que le enseñara sus dibujos nuevos. Quizás habrían podido subir a la habitación. Quizás habría podido…

Mierda. Mierda. _Mierda_. Desde que Sarah y Dugan se han marchado Bucky ha estado planeando cómo seducirle, como tenerle, solo una vez más, y eso no… Está mal, para los dos.

Por eso no era buena idea venir, se dice, con un calor humillante en las mejillas y en los bordes de los ojos, y tira el cigarrillo al suelo, lo aplasta con la bota antes de recogerlo y levantarse para echarlo a la basura, porque le tiene demasiado respeto a Sarah como para ir dejando colillas en su jardín.

–Eh, Steve, de verdad tengo que irme –dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, esquivándole la mirada, y Steve se levanta, se planta a su lado.

–Me alegro de que hayamos hablado –dice, demasiado honesto–. Quizás podríamos… Volver a hacerlo.

–Ya veremos –dice Bucky, esquivo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Estoy muy liado, y… Cuídate, ¿vale, Steve? Lo digo en serio.

Y cuando se atreve a volver a alzar los ojos, Steve le está sonriendo, con demasiada ternura, ojos azules cálidos, como solían serlo.

–Tú también, Buck.

Y va a marcharse, va a hacerlo, pero Bucky es idiota, no puede dejarle allí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa triste, porque se siente como si le estuviera abandonando. Antes de poder decirse que es mala idea, Bucky está avanzando el par de pasos que les separan, rodeándole los hombros con extrañeza, un par de palmadas en la espalda.

–Cuídate –repite, porque quiere decir muchas otras cosas, y la mano de Steve en su propia espalda es demasiado, es _demasiado_ , no puede pararse a pensar en cuánto hace que no se tocaban.

–Sí, Buck –dice, su voz grave y ronca tan cerca, estremeciéndole, y…

Bucky se echa atrás antes de que pueda ir a más, y entonces está dedicándole una última sonrisa que no sabe ni de dónde se saca, y está escapando, saliendo de esa casa, montándose en su moto, y prometiéndose a él mismo que es la última vez que hace algo tan idiota, que se tortura de esa forma, que intenta sabotear lo que él y Steve han conseguido en año y medio. La última vez.

La última.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
